Dylan 5: Dylan In Space (Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Variant)/Quotes
Quote 1 Timon: (in a commercial all about introducing Sunny Pee) Hello, friends! It's me, Timon! Come on down to the Sunny-Pee factory! (montage shows purple water splashing right and left in a circle) See, we got all purple liquid inside the big tank, (the text "1st Step" is shown and camera cuts to purple liquid pouring inside a bunch of cartons on a conveyer belt and the text "2nd Step" is shown) and now we have lots of cartons including juice and milk! So why worry? (the text "3rd Step" is shown where all the workers are delivering crates of Sunny-Pee in the truck) Look! We got tons of Sunny Pee right in the exit! (the text "Last Step" is shown as the truck drives away) Oh, would you look at that? Now the truck is moving away! And we'll all raise the family for breakfast, lunch, fast food restaurants, and so on! (the logo "Sunny-Pee" is shown with the slogan) Sunny-Pee. Similar from juice and milk which is 100% protein with 4000 calories! Here's how to order! (scene cuts to a green screen with a phone number with a tiny screen of Sunny-Pee on it) Disclaimer Fast Announcer: To look up Sunny-Pee, call 1-800-369-10PP. That's 1-800-369-10PP. Sunny-Pee is really available in stores that are made in tons of locations nearest you. Beware of going bad if you freeze! Been to our website or log on to www.SunnyPee.com and see what it's like to be similar from juice and milk! Call 1-800-369-10PP. That's 1-800-369-10PP. You must be 18 years or older when you buy and call. Quote 2 Timon: That's it? That's all you have? Desiree: Timon, why are you not in gym? Timon: Because...I was playing golf. (holds out a check) James! Check please! (gives the check to the golf clerk) Thank you, sir. Rachel: Come on, Timon. Let's go. (They all walk away.) Officer James: Wha-- no, no! You can't leave me! Don't go! Come back! (realizes everyone went away) Oh, well. There's no "class dismissed", there's no "pink slip" and there's no "flipping the desks over". I'd say it's a typo. Quote 3 Caleb: Uh-oh! Guess what day it is? Guess what day it is! Huh, anybody? (sees Pumbaa lounging clothes out of the locker) Pumbaa, guess what day it is. Oh, come on! I know you can hear me. (sees principal Mike looking at security cameras) Mike Mike Mike Mike Mike, what day is it Mike? (laughs and sees Kelly Flute on her way to science) Kelly, hey. Guess what day it is? Kelly: (glared) It's Hump Day. Caleb: Whoop whoop! Quote 4 Timon: (normal voice) Oh...phew! That was intense. I'll never gonna make it there! (the text "A Few Seconds Later" is shown when Timon's car pulls up to Circle K and realizes the doors are already open) Oh, I think I'm a little early! (hides behind the trash can) Ohhhhh. This isn't good. Bad neighborhood! Ah, what the heck? (goes inside to open the door and uses a Mary Poppins voice) Hello, my children. This is Circle K. The end my friends was H-I-J-K-L. (realizes it is just a convenience store) Oh. Probably a convenience store. (notices a soda stand, it says "Pick Your Pepper") Oh, boy! Pick your pepper! What should I choose? Hmm.... Quote 5 Clerk at Circle K: Hey, little guy. How can I help you with? Timon: Good eye! I've got 7 sodas, and 4 Polar Pops. Clerk at Circle K: (hands out a couple of 1000 dollar bills and coins to him) That'd be over $9,000. Timon: Over 9,000? That's a lot of money! Now where should I put it? (places three empty egg cartons to stuff all the sodas and Polar Pops) There, that should do it. Clerk at Circle K: Thank you, come again. Timon: I think I'm gonna go for a walk. (goes on a sidewalk instead of driving) Quote 6 Timon: Wow, nice walk! A 200-mile walk was amazing! And it's all thanks to my Polar Pop and my Dr. Pepper. (camera pans to an empty white cup where he's homeless) Hey there, Mr. White Cup. How's your feeling today? (a white cup doesn't respond) Oh, boy. You're sad? (still not responding) Excuse me, sir. Spare some change? (a hand tosses out some coins inside the white cup and drinks all the Dr. Pepper and Polar Pop) Narrator: Two minutes later. (shows Timon still drinking all the Polar Pops after drinking Dr. Pepper) Many seconds later. (shows Timon after drinking all the Polar Pops) Timon: Spare it? (a hand tosses out more coins) Narrator: So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one. (Cut to Timon sleeping on a sidewalk from drinking too much soda. It is 10:00 PM.) Quote 7 Pumbaa: The waiter's gonna have to pay the bill if we leave. (A sound of phone ringing can be heard. He picks it up.) Hello! (The left side of the screen shows Pumbaa on the table. The right side shows Timon using a phone booth.) Timon: Hello? That's all you got? Now just what in the world is going on here? Zack Dawson: What do you mean? We're finishing dinner! Pumbaa: We'll be there to pick you up at 10:30! Timon: Then look at your watch, bro. It's 11:20! Zack Dawson: Oh, my God! Kelly, it's 11:20! Kelly Flute: (gasps) 11:20? Where's Timon? Pumbaa: Timon, where the heck are you? Timon: I'm right outside on the back. I hope you're happy, I'm watching people making out in the middle of four cars! Pumbaa: (hands the cell phone) He's right outside at the back? (Kelly Flute gets up and runs outside to the entrance door.) Quote 8 Timon: Why are the cool kids staring at anybody else's deploma for this week's summer school? Pumbaa: Because this is summer school 'cause they like kids, man. (Cut to outside one of the parking spaces. Timon is playing chess.) Timon: Checkmate! (A hand (used by Zack Dawson) appears, poking Timon's shoulder.) Timon: Huh? Uncle Max: (hops on a chess board) Can I stay with you, son? Ma: Actually, we're gonna stay. Zack Dawson: You guys were playing? Timon: No, it's called "Check-Mate". Ma: Yeah? What else is it called? Pumbaa: Probably... triple board game flip! Timon: A triple board ga-- what? No! Zack Dawson: (groans) I think you're missing the point. (A car enters. A car runs over a chess board.) Timon: Nooooooooo! My board! Pumbaa: I won! Zack Dawson: Okay, you know what guys? Since you ruined the game, you automatically lose. That means we'll have to tell Officer James how I feel. Officer James: Or is it? (picks up a squished chess board) Ew, what is this? Pumbaa: Who? Timon: A cab driver! He put roadkill on my chess board! Zack Dawson: Wha-- Timon, don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me? (Kelly Flute enters.) Hey, how you doing? (whistles) Pumbaa: Let's get in the car. Quote 9 Narrator: This is CNN! News Reporter: Good evening. My name is James Earl Jones and welcome back to CNN Dateline. We have some very shocking news. Tregan just got abducted from space while he's dancing. Now, let's all meet everyone together to meet Tregan! (Tregan waves his hand at the audience.) What are you in for? Tregan: Someone took a video of me dancing in space! News Reporter: Neat. How about you, Kelly? Kelly Flute: Actually anyhow, it's well obsessed for almost anything within reason, he had a car who ruined Timon's chess game! (turns to the camera) See? We're back to the happy ending! News Reporter: Very good. Okay, now it's your turn to share your thoughts about him. Remy: He had a video project. It is uploaded on YouTube 5 minutes ago! Desiree: They could see you! Nobody wanted to see that guy dancing in space. News Reporter: And there you have it! Well, it looks like we're out of time. Until then, good night CNN! (Cut back to Room 615 at Comfort Inn. Pumbaa is packing a briefcase.) Ma: Okay, Timon. We're leaving now! Timon: Yeah, baby! We're back to the happy ending! (Cut back to the house. Everyone is having a party.) Uncle Max: How did they get into my house? Pumbaa: A key under the mat! Timon: There is no key under the mat. I mean however, I did use the key to invite them over for an after party! (Uncle Max gasps. Record scratching noises can be heard.) Uncle Max: Okay everyone and everything, get out! You sir, need to clean up this mess! Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt... Opening Dialogue (We see the logos JAS, GoAnimate Pictures and Dylan Productions.) Pumbaa: Wow! I gotta tell you; Timon, that soul always gets me right here! Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. Well, enough of that! (pauses and begins fast forwarding) Pumbaa: Uhhh...Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! We gotta go back to the beginning of the story! Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! Pumbaa: Yes, we we're! The whole time. Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that. Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell our story? (Pumbaa stops fast forwarding, and they see Officer James. Timon and Pumbaa are spooked and they duck in their seats.) Timon: (safe about Officer James) Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I'd like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look of the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: (rewinds the opening scene) Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning! (The title "Dylan 9" is shown. The title backs it up.) Timon: Waaaait, wait wait wait, hold on a second. Nine? What's with the nine? No, no, no, the number nine has got to go. (flips the 9 upside down) Pumbaa: (voice only) Timon, you can't use six! There's already been a six! Timon: (confused about Dylan 6 you saw) Mmm, you've got a point there, big fella. It's not a sequel, anyway. (takes the six down and turns back to "Dylan 5") Pumbaa: Yeah, more like a Behind-the-scene-quel! Timon: A what-a-who-quel? Pumbaa: Oh, you know, an Inbetween-quel! (This gave Timon a great idea.) Timon: That's it. Pumbaa, I amuse. It's genius! (grabs a blue marker and draws it "½" making it "Dylan 5½") There, now this title's a knockout! (The text "And Now, Our Feature Presentation" is shown.) Ow! Not literally! (Another text "Viewer Discretion is Advised" is shown.) Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1 (After Dylan's theme song) Timon: Pumbaa, how can my theme song be proud? It's Dylan's theme song! Pumbaa: Well I think it's because a theme song is what I like to call you a television show opening! Timon: Television show openings, that is. Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young meerkat... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young meerkat...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: (gets up on sits back down) Very nice, but maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa, but it ain't pretty. (un-pauses it to see Dylan relaxing) Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. (camera zooms out way further to see the Dawson residence, the Pottroll residence, and even the Penza residence.) Here we are. To all the residences you represent, we are all Moms and Dads! (camera zooms in) Woah woah woah, way too big! (camera trucks out to see Ma walking on a sidewalk.) That's better. See my mom over there? She's coming to visit you. (Ma opens the door to see Uncle Max putting a vacuum cleaner away.) Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2 (We see a Century City theme song, the show is gone off the air.) Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry! I thought it was a brownie. Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3 Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient camel right on cue. Pumbaa: Well you know what they say, when the teacher is ready and the teacher appears. Timon: That's it, no more fortune cookies for you. Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4 Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: (sighs) Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5 Timon: (pausing the song) Pumbaa, where's the grub? (Pumbaa began to gag until a grub comes out of his mouth.) Ah, you just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay. But this time, show a little self control. Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6 Pumbaa: You mind if I pause this for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead. Pumbaa: Be right back. (leaves Timon alone humming his own theme song about Dylan until he notices gum in his seat and comes back) Okay, I got the jumbo so we could share. Were you picking your nose? Timon: No, I had an itch on the inside! Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7 Pumbaa: Timon, are you crying? Timon: (sobbing) I'm fine! I just have something in my eye. Pumbaa: (uses a tissue) Here, blow. Timon: Ohh. (blows his nose and hands the tissue) Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks. Timon: Okay. I'm better. Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8 Timon: What is with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Ending Dialogue Timon: Well, that's it! The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale! Pumbaa: (whimpering) It's over already? Timon: Well Pumbaa, that's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: Ooh, can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it! Perhaps we'll leave the theater. Pumbaa: Getting grub smoothies on our way back home? Timon: (sighs) Okay, buddy. You win! Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: (sincere) Dylan... (screen fades to black) in space! Pumbaa: (voice only) Timon, I still don't do so well in crowds. Category:Go!Animate Crossover Movie Quotes